Simple
by MoonWalker182
Summary: An alternate ending to the last scene with Dani and Nico in 3x08 "The Game's Afoot". This will probably end up being around two chapters.
1. Simple's Over Rated

**Author's Note:** Let me just start off by saying, FINALLY. FINALLY DANICO IS HAPPENING OUTSIDE OF FANFIC. I've probably watched the end of episode seven like 30 times now... Not even joking. And now, with episode eight being full of Danico goodness, I decided to try my hand at writing a fic. Seriously, that's how much chemistry these two have; they've convinced me to actually write something. This is my first fic, so please be kind, but I also love constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"She's not a liar! It doesn't make any sense, and why did they think that she is lying anyway? They send someone to _spy_ on her, to check her temperature?"

"It wasn't me... Do you want me to look into it?"

"I don't know. I _used_ to know. Who to trust, when to push. But, with Crabcheck, I pushed too far."

Nico shook his head. "You did what you thought was right. That's what I love about you. You never give up the good fight."

Dani smiled at that. After a brief pause, she asked, "So, you're really gonna go to Dallas when all of this is over?"

Nico sighed and nodded his head, "That's the plan. Yup."

With a shy but flirty smile, Dani grabbed the spindle of the stairs' railing and used it to pull herself closer to Nico. "I'd miss you."

"That's funny. I believe the last time you said the team would miss me."

Dani let out a breathy laugh and ducked her head a bit. "Well, yeah, that was because of Matt and I thought it wouldn't be fair under the circumstances."

"And now it's fair?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I mean, Matt's out of the picture now. And we're…"

"Keeping it simple?" Nico asked, referring back to the conversation they had after he told her everything that had happened in the past 11 months. When she had pulled away from the kiss that night, he was hurt, but he respected and agreed with what she told him about bigger things than them being at play.

Slightly disappointed with his response, she clasped her hands together and sighed, "Right. Simple."

Nico smiled and look at his feet. He knew things between the pair shouldn't progress any further than they already had, but God, he wanted them to. The kiss that they had shared earlier was just a reminder of how much he cared about her and wanted to be with her.

After a few moments of silence, Dani stood up and started toward the kitchen, but was stopped when a hand landed on her right forearm. She was then twirled around and ended up with both of her wrists in Nico's hands and their faces just inches apart. _Déjà vu_, she thought to herself.

"Do you really want that?" Nico asked her.

Dani responded to him with a confused look.

"Us, simple. Do you really want that?"

She started to answer him but stopped when she realized she was unsure. Of course she didn't want that. She didn't give a shit about simplicity. She just wanted Nico. But, at the same time, there was so much going on in their lives right now—what with Hutch and Crabcheck and V3's mysterious clinic—that simplicity between them would make things easier.

"Dani? Answer me. Do you. Really. Want that?" As he asked her the question for the third time, he started to lean his head in closer to hers.

"No," she breathed.

That's all he needed. With that, he dipped his head and started to kiss her; slowly at first until Dani got her hands loose from his and wrapped her arms around his neck which deepened their kiss. With both of his hands now free, his right one gripped her hip while his left landed on the back of her head, both working to reduce the amount of space between their two bodies. As the kiss became more heated, Nico moved them to where Dani was pushed up against the wall parallel to the stairs in the main hallway. After an amount of time, neither of them knew how long, they were forced to pull away from each other due to the need for air.

With a breathy laugh, Nico said, "Simple's over rated."

With that, Dani rolled her eyes and moved her hands down to rest on his chest. "Nico…"

Nico looked at her expectantly.

"Don't go to Dallas."

"No. We're not talking about this right now"

"But—"

He kissed Dani softly. "Stop." Another soft kiss. "Just, stop." And then kissed her again, this time more deeply. His hands roamed up and down her sides, lightly skimming the sides of her breasts, before landing on her butt. He squeezed, then moved them slightly lower and lifted her up, not once breaking their kiss. With her arms still around his neck, her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as she was pushed harder against the wall which Nico was using to help him hold her up.

Dani pulled away briefly. "Bedroom," she said, completely out of breath.

Nico replied right away, also out of breath, with, "Not gonna happen," as he ground his increasingly hardening length against her hot and wet center.


	2. Look at Me

**Author's Note:** Let me just say once again that this is my first fic. Really, it's the first time I've ever written creatively, so this is all new territory for me. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and whatnot. I seriously loved everything you guys had to say and hearing, "Please update soon!" or "You really portrayed the characters well!" is an amazing thing to hear, so thank you. Now, I planned on this being the last chapter, but I feel like I could make it into a story (or something?), so if that sounds like a good idea, let me know! Anyway, enough of me rambling... Dani and Nico are far more important!

* * *

Once Dani felt how hard he was, she made quick work to remove his black leather jacket and unbutton his jeans. As she did, Nico loosened his grip and let her slide down his body so she could feel just how much he wanted her and so she could stand on her own two feet. With Nico's hands resting on Dani's hips, they broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other, their lips grazed the others every so often, and their eyes never parted. Once she finished unbuttoning his jeans, Dani slipped her fingers into the waist line, hooking Nico's boxer briefs in the process, and slowly tugged them down past his hips, just far enough for his length to be released, all while maintaining eye contact with Nico. They both paused for a moment, staring at each other and taking in what was about to happen.

After the brief intermission, the mood seemed to shift. Before, it was hectic, passionate, and filled with desire and need. Now, their movements were slower and more delicate. Nico's right hand moved from Dani's hips to the front of her pants and he finally broke their eye contact to watch what he was doing. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down, then slid his index finger inside the waist line, moving it from side to side.

"Nico…"

He looked up and gave her a sly smile, then slid his right middle finger in, along with his left index and middle fingers. Dani kicked off her heels as he gently pulled her pants down, joined by her black lace underwear, and got down on a his left knee to continue pulling them off. Once the pants were completely off and thrown out of the way into the hall somewhere, Nico slowly rose back up to his feet, teasing Dani all the way up by sliding his hands up the sides of her legs and landing on her hips. He then lifted her right leg up and she circled it around the back of his upper thighs while wrapping her arms around his neck. Their eyes met again when Nico centered himself and when he smoothly pushed into Dani, she gasped, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall. Once he was fully inside, he paused.

"Look at me." He kissed her roughly. "Dani, look at me," he mumbled with his lips against hers. After a couple seconds, Dani took a deep, unsteady breath, opened her eyes, and then tilted her head back down to look at Nico.

"Better," he said, and then kissed her roughly again. As he kissed Dani, he started thrusting into her, both of them moaning at not only the feeling of the other, but the idea that what they had waited so long for was finally happening. As Nico continued to thrust into her, his left hand roamed her body, stopping to massage her breasts for a bit before traveling south to stroke her clit. Right when he touched her, she pulled her mouth from his and gasped, "Oh God…", while looking straight into his eyes.

His eyes, his mouth, his hands, his everything… Dani couldn't take it much longer. She could feel herself going over the edge. Nico knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. All that was heard throughout the house was heavy breathing, gasping, and whispered words of encouragement.

"Fuck…" _Thrust._ "Nico…" _Thrust._ "I'm…" _Thrust._ "Fuck…" _Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. _That's all it took before Dani lost it. Just as she was about to scream, Nico again covered her mouth with his and let her ride out the orgasm for a few seconds before he parted their lips, moved his left hand to her hip and resumed while staring into her eyes. Then, six pushes later, Nico reached his climax and began breathily moaning in tune with his last few thrusts. Following his footsteps from earlier, Dani placed her mouth over Nico's as he rode out his orgasm.

Once Nico was done, he broke their kiss and pulled out while looking right into Dani's eyes. He released his hold on her leg and moved, along with his left hand, up to Dani's cheeks and stroked her cheek bones with his thumbs.

Dani started to say something, but was cut short by an out-of-breath Nico.

"Don't. Don't say anything." His eyes bore into hers, briefly went to her lips, and then went back to her eyes as his thumbs continue circling her cheek bones. He gave her a small smile then slid his hands down her cheeks, to her neck, and rested them on the sides of her upper arms.

Dani bit the corner of her lower lip and nodded her head slowly. She wanted to say something, anything really. She wanted to tell him not to move to Dallas. She wanted to tell him _. But, when he looked at her like that and used that voice, she could only nod her head. He had this effect on her that she couldn't even begin to explain.

Nico's hands left Dani's shoulders, his eyes leaving hers as well, to button up his pants. Dani then placed her hands over his, which caused him to look up and give her a confused look. She smiled at him and then moved his hands to his sides, looked down at her hands, and proceeded to button and zipper up his jeans and buckle his belt. While she did this, Nico couldn't help but smile and tilt his head back a little bit. He wasn't turned on or anything, he just loved this little moment of intimacy mixed in with playfulness.

When she finished, he looked at her with a smile and said, "Your turn."

"No, no, no, no. I'm putting those on myself."

Nico pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Okay." She seemed pretty adamant about this, so he wasn't going to argue and then deal with the Santino squint.

They looked at each other with small smiles on both their faces for a few seconds before Dani sighed and rested her hands on Nico's chest. Then, after another moment, she slipped away from him, grabbed her underwear and jeans, and put them on while facing away from Nico. When she finished buttoning them up, she felt two hands on her hips and smiled. She turned around and felt Nico wrap his arms around her waist, then he quickly kissed her with a smile on his face.

"Wine?" Nico asked.

"Wine," Dani replied, mirroring his smile.

* * *

**Author's Note (Again):** I hope you guys liked it! If the end felt kind of rushed, that's because it was... I wanted to get this out ASAP and the ending suffered because of that. Again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really motivated me to post the 2nd chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
